Daisuki,Ryoma
by Sadygirly
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has a little twin sister named Echizen Ryoko,she is cheerful and more social than ryoma and also the big problem is she loves her own brother a.k.a brother complex and ryoma doesnt know that her sister likes him? How will a love begin?
1. The Beginning

**Title: Daisuki Ryoma...**

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own anything other than random characters not in the anime/manga.

**Summary: Echizen Ryoma has a little twin sister named Echizen Ryoko. Ryoko has a big brother complex and she is also a great player like Ryoma and Her secrets are she has a brother complex also she is yaoi fan girl that ryoma and her family didnt know also her friends..**

**End of Summary..**

"_Blah Blah" _in thoughts

"**Blah Blah" **in speaking of way of English

" Blah Blah" in speaking normal

**~ Chapter 1 ~ (Echizen Ryoma 's Imouto) The Dream of Past…**

**Ryoko's Dream….**

**Ryoko 's POV**

_Ryo-chan! Wake up let's play tennis! Hayaku! Hayuku! I said Eh? Demo im sleepy cant that wait for a minut- he haven't finished talking I said "just play with me or else I will not buy you a ponta" Fine! ryoma said_

_**While playing tennis…**_

**Ryoma's POV**

"_6 to 4 games to love" so I win so then ryoko you will buy a ponta for me right?_

_Fine, I will buy you ponta! Seem like I lose grrr… ryoko said_

"_And I just smiled" _

**End of the Dream**

**Ryoko ' s POV**

Eh? It's 11:50 p.m eh maji im late now I said

NOTES:

Imouto- Little sister

Demo-but

Maji- EH seriously

Note: Sorry if it's short

**/End of Chapter/**


	2. A Letter? Ryoma ' s Goodbye?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis A.K.A P.O.T**

**Me: Nani Ryoma's going to leave, no ryoma don't leave us**

**Ryoko: Shut up! Im going to stop him**

**Me: Hey! Wait a minute! And so long enjoy the story ^_^**

**Chapter 2 : A Letter: Ryoma's goodbye?**

"Ryo-chan" let's play tennis again and I will beat you now im sure of it! I said and after that I open ryoma's room because he didn't answered after that I didn't saw him and his things were gone and I saw a letter on the desk and I read it.

_Dear Ryoko,_

_Ryoko I want say goodbye to you because im going to japan coz that " baka oyaji" told me to go there with him and I want to say is be a great tennis player and I will come back soon and also goodbye ryoko… I will always rooting for you._

_Your Big Twin Brother,_

_Echizen Ryoma_

_Nani Ryoma's leaving why didn't he tell me? I cried and my tears fall without any hestitation and also I want to say goodbye… and all I want to say in the end Is " Arigatou Ryoma I Love you!" and I didn't know I was writing it in one piece of paper and my tears fall one by one without any hestitation and no hard feelings and I want to see him again and again…_

_**After a 3 years…**_

_Im already a freshman and tomorrow we are going to japan and excited to see ryoma again I said. I wrote a letter for ryoma and imiss him so much coz I love him and now…_

_This my story…._


	3. Ryoko was in japan

**Me: ^_^ konnichiwa minna-san this is a chapter 3 and please enjoy it also Ryoko-chan please be a discliamer**

**Ryoko: Nani? Why me tell ryoma to do it!**

**Ryoma: huh? Why me im a main character**

**Ryoko: that's why you should **

**Ryoma: but it's your story right? Right sadygirly**

**Me: yeah you are right so please tell them now! **

**Ryoko: Fine I give up! So sadygirly doesn't own Prince of Tennis got it?**

**Chapter 3: Ryoko's First day on Japan**

Ryoko, wake up! We are going to japan so please hurry up change clothes! Rinko said. Uh… im still sleepy…..then the alarmed ring and the tone is saying " Im going to meet ryo-chan so hayaku!" and then I woke up and I showered and change my clothes after that I ate my breakfast also packing my things. **Finally I will come to japan! **I said in english.

**While in japan**

"_Come to think of it I think ryoko hasn't sending letters "I thought ._

_**While in airport**_

_Uh.. I want to see ryoma now okaa-san, I said to my mom. Dear, you have to wait we are coming right so don't worry we will meet up your father and ryoma, my mother said._

_Now we are in japan! I said. And after that I saw oyaji there he was waiting for us and then we came home and I unpack my things and clean my room and I ask oyaji " Oyaji where ryoma is?" I asked. Eh? He was at school named Seishun High School he replied ne oyaji can I go there ? and he said yeah._

_While going to his school and I saw the gate and I come and ask others " Where is tennis courts?" after I asked they replied and I go there and saw the seigaku regulars and I also saw ryoma there. __**Ryo-chan!**__ I shouted in english. Oh Ryoko why are you here? Ryoma replied _

"_Eh? Cant you see I came here to live with you guys again" I said but my thoughts are sad cause he doesnt look happy to see me. Hey ryoko, why arent sending letters anymore? Ryoma said. Eh coz im busy playing with my teammates also – I said and then he to,d to me and also what he said? Nothing I said. _

_And then seigaku regulars are listening to our conversation and after that, the red head man introduced himself first._

" _Konnichiwa I'm Eiji and im your sempai" said the red head man and also he is super hyper guy._

" _Hello I'm Takashi Kawamura" said the calmn guy and he is weird coz when he hold his racket his personality changes._

" _I'm Tezuka Kuminitsu, Pleasure to meet you" said the serious man._

" _Hello I'm Fuji Syuusuke im tensai of the tennis club" said the man who is always closed the eyes._

" _I'm Inu Sadaharu im making a juice want some" said the man who has a square eye glasses and I replied and said no._

" _Fsssuuuhhhh… Kaidoh Kaoru" said the snake man._

" _Hello im Takashi Momoshiro, just call me Momo-chan" said the man cwith spiky look broom hair._

_And now I introduced myself._

" _Konnichiwa Im Echizen Ryoko and Ryoma's twin little sister" I said and they were shocked._

_After I introduced with them I saw a girl who is with ryoma and they talking, giggling and eating also chatting together. I asked momo " Ne Momo who is that girl?" I asked. He replied and said "Eh that girl?, She is Ryoma's Girlfriend named Yuuki Nanami"and I was shocked and lost confidence on my own feelings and Momo said " are you okay?" and I said replied and said " Im okay and also tell ryoma im going home" and I also left with a sad smile. " Hey Momo-senpai" ryoma said " Nani?" momo said "where is ryoko ?" ryoma said and momo replied " eh she told me she will come home early" and ryoma said okay._

" _Ne Ryo-chan Who is ryoko?" Yuuki asked and ryoma replied " Eh she is my twin little sister, shall I introduce you to her?" " Sure" yuuki replied._

_**While at home**_

Tadaima said ryoma and I said "okari" and im shocked that his girlfriend was here.

"Oh ryoko , I want you to introduce her to you" ryoma said and isaid " okay" without hestitation. And his girlfriend introduce herself.

" Konbawa Ryoko-chan My name is Yuuki Nanami" she said and I replied and say " How do you know my name?" and she was about to speak but karupin enterrupted and came to ryoma's arm.

And then I said her again " How do you know my name?"

**/End of Chapter/**


	4. A Rival

**Chapter 4: Ryoma's Girlfriend~ Rival~ Ryoko**

**Yuuki: Konnichiwa minna-san, Im Ryoma-san's Girlfriend**

**Me: Hi Nana-chan could you please be the disclaimer for today**

**Ryoko: Right Nanami-san!**

**Yuuki: Oh, Ryoko-san! But im embarrassed plus nervous**

**Ryoko: * Why she is making a cute face to us and who do you think you are? ***

**Yuuki: Why are you making such a face?**

**Ryoko: Nothing!**

**Ryoma: Shut up! And just say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Right!**

**Yuuki and Ryoko: Fine!**

**Ryoko: Sadygirly doesn't …**

**Yuuki: own the…**

**Ryoko: Prince of Tennis A.K.A P.O.T**

**Me: Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 4: Rival**

**And the Yuuki answered her.**

**Oh, Ryoma-san said to me that he has a twin little sister, said Yuuki.**

**And then Ryoko pouted also she felt sad because she hated Ryoma's GF and of course she is her rival.**

" **Oh Ryoko want to study together with Yuu" said Ryoma.**

" **Yuu?" Ryoko confused with the word. " Who is Yuu?" **

" **Well, It's me, It's my nickname" said yuuki.**

**But Ryoko was more angry and then had a creepy aura and smile.**

**But Yuuki talked to ryoko and said…**

" **You can call me yuu also ^_^" **

" **Sure…Then yuu-chan" said Ryoko.**

" **Sure, that's sounds nice!" said yuuki.**

" **Oh, well why don't you go to my room and wait for me since you get along" said Ryoma.**

" **Sure" Yuuki and Ryoko said**

**While at Ryoma' s Room…..**

" **Well Ryoko-san, I have noticed you always hangout with Ryoma-san! (" said Yuuki.**

**Yuuki was angry with Ryoko coz she knows that Ryoko was in love with her own brother and she must win his heart.**

" **So, isn't it normal for twins and sibling!" said Ryoko.**

**But ryoko also has angry face and creepy too.**

" **Oh really, what if I have to tell your secret!" said Yuuki.**

**Ryoko was nervous.**

" **Oh really if you can also so this is your true colors! " said Ryoko.**

" **Yup, and your secret is that you are in love with your own brother!" said yuuki.**

**And then Ryoko slap Yuuki but after that Ryoma came in and she saw that Ryoko was slapping his own girlfriend.**

" **Ryoma-san, Ryoko-san was slapping my face…" said yuuki.**

" **Nani?, Ryoko! What have you done to her!" Ryoma shouted angrily.**

**Ryoko was and Yuuki was happy that ryoma was angry at Ryoko and then Ryoko said.**

" **Nani? Onii-chan, you know her true colors are jealousy,bad girl also hurting others!" Ryoko said.**

" **Nani? I don't believe you and also you hurt her right and where is the proof?" Ryoma said**

**And Ryoko was shocked and ran to her room.**

**And then she get the picture of ryoma and the cried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next morning…**

**Ryoma went to the school with yuuki and ryoko.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After the school…**

**Ryoko slept beside the tree and dreamed back then…**

**Flashback ( Roma and Ryoko talking)**

**Ryoma, said Ryoko.**

" **Nani?"**

" **Daisuki, Ryoma!"**

" **I know!"**

" **Did you really get it!" said Ryoko.**

" **Yeah, as sister and brother also siblings cant love and see each other as a woman and man!" said Ryoma.**

**Ryoko pouted and was sad….**

"…**."**

" **What's wrong, Ryoko?" Ryoma asked her.**

" **Nothing…" Ryoko was sad**

" **Oh, Ryoma-kun I have to asked you!" Ryoko said happily.**

" **Nani?" **

" **Do you believe in me?"**

"**Of course!" **

"**Always!"**

"**Yeah, always" said Ryoma**

" **I Believed in you! " said Ryoko and Ryoma.**

**And then they laugh each other.**

**End of Flashback…**

**Ryoko yawns… And then she saw Ryoma and Yuuki was at the back door and shye listened.**

" **Let's break up!" said Ryoma.**

" **Why?" yuuki said**

" **Because, I don't love you anymore.." Ryoma said sadly.**

**Yuuki cried and ran back to her home…**

**Ryoko was shocked that ryoma did it but yesterday he didn't believe in ryoko he said but she didn't know what's the truth…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**While at home…**

**They visit a blog and then sign-in…..**

**.com ( I just made any names and also this is not true website)**

**SamuraiTennis24 signed in.**

**Twin Samurai _Silver Girl signed in.**

**Cherry_ Blossom signed in.**

**TwinSamurai_ SilverGirl: Ohayou!**

**Cherry_Blossom: Hello…**

**SamuraiTennis24:Why look so sad?**

**Cherry_ Blossom: Well, my boyfriend broke up with me and I still love him!**

**Twin Samurai _ Silver Girl: Well just tell him your true feelings…**

**SamuraiTennis24: Right, also if you really love him, if he likes other girl just leave him and always pay for his happiness so he wont hurt or whatever but im sure he will notice you, if he didn't notice you, but your effort will be paid off.**

**TwinSamurai_ Silver Girl: Wow.. Right!**

**Cherry _ Blossom: Thank you! **

**Samurai Tennis 24: so I will log out! Ja ne!**

**Twin Samurai_ Sliver Girl and Cherry_ Blossom: Me 2**

**TwinSamurai_SilverGirl, Cherry_ Blossom also SamuraiTennis24 has logged out.**

**While at Yuuki's home..**

" **Arigatou, SamuraiTennis24, no, It's him Tennis no Ouji-sama, no, It's My ex-boyfriend,no, Echizen Ryoma" said Yuuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**While at School…**

**After the School…**

**Yuuki Nanami and Echizen Ryoma Walked to the back door and kissed and it's farewell kiss coz Nanami Yuuki will transfer school and Ryoma was sad because she is his friend in Japan and America that everyone didn't know ( Except for rinko, nanjiroh).**

**Yuuki cried also for Ryoma that the y will not see for a year also Ryoko was sad for them but still she was happy that she won but she felt sad also to see that Ryoma was crying for her and she still hasn't accept her but in a month they became best friends and Ryoma was happy for it but he was still sad coz they haved dated since he came to Japan and Ryoko doesn't know it.**

**So This is the end and Farewell of Her….**

**Her last words are…**

" **Daisuki and Goodbye Ryoma…" And then Yuuki cried without hestitation…**

**/End of Chapter/**

**/Still ongoing/**

**Next chapter: The Truth**

**Ryoko said to ryoma's picture that " I love you and kissed it but she slept and Ryoma came in the room and then he was shocked that there was a picture written " Daisuki, Ryoma" and while she was sleeping she " I Love you Ryoma please love me even doe we are siblings I really love you since we were little kids" and the he was Shocked…**

**Be sure to read the next chapter…**


	5. The Truth

**Summary: Ryoko said to ryoma's picture that " I love you and kissed it but she slept and Ryoma came in the room and then he was shocked that there was a picture written " Daisuki, Ryoma" and while she was sleeping she " I Love you Ryoma please love me even doe we are siblings I really love you since we were little kids" and the he was Shocked…**

**Me: Oh no! Yuuki was gone to America and I still didn't have to say goodbye..**

**Ryoko: No need!**

**Me: Why?**

**Ryoko: Coz nii-san have already told to Yuu-chan a goodbye for you!**

**Me: Arigatou Ryoma-kun!**

**Ryoma: Betsuni**

**Me: Well, Before that The Disclaimer!**

**Ryoma/ko: Sadygirly doesn't own the Tennis no Oujisama**

**Me: Enjoy! XD the story begins… **

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Ryoko was sad after the farewell of yuuki, but still she still has feelings for ryoma and then she took the picture and said…**

"**Daisuki" And then she kissed it.**

**And then Ryoma knocked the door and then he came in and he saw the picture written with the word " Daisuki, Ryoma".**

**Ryoma was shocked also he heard that she was saying something that so unfamiliar with him.**

" **Daisuki, Ryoma I want you to love me and please love me and I will do anything for you"**

**Ryoma was shocked to hear that word comi ng from her and he was sad coz the siblings cant love each other.**

**But he heard again.**

" **Ryoma please love me…Even doe we are twins or siblings I don't care…."**

**He was shocked to hear it.. **

**And then he left and went to his room**

" **So we have same feelings"**

**Ryoma took her sister's picture written " Daisuki".**

**Ryoma blushed a bit and he was happy that they have same feelings… Ryoma slept.. **

**And then Ryoko went in ryoma 's room**

**And she saw that ryoma's was having a happy dream…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's dinner time rinko said it but that ryoma was still sleeping also ryoko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Next chapter/**

**Chapter 6: The Love Confession Truth!**

**Summary: Ryoko and Ryoma knows their each secret?, Oh no! What will happen in their first love?**

**/Sorry if it was short story/**


	6. The Love Truth

**Summary: Ryoko is confused why ryoma was saying her name while Ryoma knows her secret, but They have mutual feelings and loving or sexing or kissing your sibling is bad and forbidden , they have same feelings, will the relationship will be more as a sibling or just stay as a sibling….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tennis no Oujisama or Prince of Tennis**

**Warning: Maybe this is will have sex, so careful but maybe will don't have only pervert **

**Chapter 6: The Confession, Love Truth**

**While at night Ryoma was sleeping in the bed, but Ryoko knock his door but he didn't answered, Ryoko came in and sleep beside him but Ryoko was getting hard, it seems she wants to sex with him.**

**She touch Ryoma's nipple and ryoma was hurting but it seems ryoko was getting hard, she kissed him and then ryoma woke up and then he was shocked that his own sister will kiss but the kiss was different. That kiss their tongues touch each other. **

**Ryoko was blushing and she was about to cry.**

**Silence.**

**Ryoma broke the silence.**

" **Ryoko, do you love me!" Ryoma said sad but his inner was happy that she love him.**

**But the unexpected answer.**

" **No, I hate you!" **

" **Eh?"**

" **I said I hate you, Ryoma!"**

**And then she ran and came back to her own room but ryoma was disappointed and then he said.**

" **Maybe she only love me as a sister but why did she kiss?"**

**Ryoma was sad to be said like that.**

**While in Ryoko's Room**

**Ryoko just said it because if she said I love you or yes the secret will be exposed and she didn't know that ryoma already know it.**

**She was sad that she said to her own dear brother and she said to herself.**

" **Gomen Ryo-chan the truth is Daisuki!" she said it while crying.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**While at school**

**.**

**.**

**Ryoko and Ryoma was avoiding each other and the regulars was confused why they are acting like that.**

**In Practice Time**

**.**

**.**

**During in Ryoko's time**

**.**

**.**

**Someone confessed to her and she rejected coz she think that if she accepted it she will hurt more coz she will thinking of ryoma instead of him. **

**While in Ryoma's Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Someone also confessed to him but he accepted it and girl was happy named " Sakura Yamazaki" and the one who confessed to ryoko was her brother named " Ryu Yamazaki".**

**Ryoko saw it and she felt crying and sad and also hatred.**

**She felt want to revenge and bad girl to Ryoma and she felt hatred and bad to the girl.**

**While Senaking to Ryoma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryoko was stalking them and Sakura and Ryoma felt weird and they look back and they only saw a cat.**

**Ryoko was very angry because Ryoma hugged her and kissed her even doe he really doenst love her but still ryoko doesn't know that ryoma loves her ( Ryoko) and…**

**While at home….**

**.**

**.**

**. Ryoko was angry at ryoma and then she came to ryoma's room and and ryoma said**

" **What are you doing at my room"**

" **Betsuni" said ryoko**

**And then ryoko pull him to her and she forced him to sex with her**

…**..**

…**.**

…**. **

**After the sex**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Ryoma was angry at her, and said**

" **Ryoko, I Hate you, you did my first!"**

"…**.( Speechless)"**

**Ryoma was crying very hard.**

" **Im sorry ryoma just because I love you!"**

**And then ryoma blush but he felt hatred….**

**/End of Chapter/**

**Chapter 7: Ryoma died **

**Summary: While Ryoma and Ryoko was walking at the street ryoko was supposed to die but ryoma died and after the accident he was sent to the ambulance and then while operation was processing she was crying and want to die and said I must be the one who died why did you save me ryoma even doe I did horrible things! She said but she didn't that there was a special message for her and then the doctor came out and said im sorry but your brother died and he is no longer here anymore and im sure he is in heaven watching you and then rinko and nanjiroh came and they heard the result they cried and was sad and then while in the ceremony of ryoma's death all of them were sad including all of the regulars and whole school in seigaku, hyoutei, rikkaidai also the one they have beaten and also his brother named ryoga and four of them were crying and look to ryoma's face and body they were more cried…**

**Will ryoma come back to life or he will be dead as always or he will became ghost.**

**/End of Chapter/**

**/ Sorry if this is not to look summary/**

**/ To be continued…/**

**Me: Nooooo! Ryoma died *sniffs***

**Ryoko: Im sad**

**Me: Me 2**

**Ryoko: To be continued gome if he died because of me**

**Me: Don't blame yourself please or else he will not be happy**

**Ryoko: Fine!**


	7. Daisuki Ryoma

**Chapter 7: Ryoma died, Sad Moment, Spot, The Love Truth and Daisuki Ryoma**

**Summary :While they were walking ryoma got caught into accident and it was a sad moment and the true feelings were going to say now…**

**Ryoma: uuuuuhhhhhhhh! Im bored **

**Me: uhhhhh! Say it the disclaimer**

**Ryoma: Don't wanna!**

**Me: * he's cute!***

**Ryoko: Hmmmmm… Fine.. I wil just say it**

**Me: Arigatou!**

**Ryoma: Che!**

**Me: * Still cute!***

**Ryoko: Sadygirly doesn't own the Prince of Tennis, Did you get it?**

**Ryoma: Che**

**Ryoko: Don't be mean**

**Ryoma and Me: Che**

**Chapter 7 : Ryoma died, Sad Moment , Spot, The Love Truth and Daisuki Ryoma**

**While Ryoma and Ryoko was walking at the street ryoko was supposed to die but ryoma died and after the accident he was sent to the ambulance and then while operation was processing she was crying and want to die and said I must be the one who died why did you save me ryoma even doe I did horrible things! She said but she didn't that there was a special message for her and then the doctor came out and said im sorry but your brother died and he is no longer here anymore and im sure he is in heaven watching you and then rinko and nanjiroh came and they heard the result they cried and was sad and then while in the ceremony of ryoma's death all of them were sad including all of the regulars and whole school in seigaku, hyoutei, rikkaidai also the one they have beaten and also his brother named ryoga and four of them were crying and look to ryoma's face and body they were cried more and ….**

**Ryoko stayed in Ryoma' s Room and she cried and when she opened his drawer, she saw a picture of her and she was shocked of it and it was written that I love you and she cried and say I love you too.**

**Rinko and Nanjiroh was sad because of ryoma ' s death and Ryoga went up to see his sister and then he comfort her and then Ryoko ran and in their secret spot and nobody knows it except ryoma and her.**

**There was a big tree and had a big door and it was a spot and it was filled with tennis balls, racket, and other things…**

**She cried there and said " I Love you and I will never forget you, Ryoma!".**

**And then ryoma came as a spirit.**

**Ryoko was shocked to see him and she cried and smile**

**And Ryoma smiled at her too.**

**Ryoma said…**

" **I Love you too and I will protect you, that's why im here!"**

**Ryoko was filled of happiness that she couldn't believe that he would say that and they have a mutual feelings…**

**Ryoko cried because of joy and ryoma smiled at her and he said..**

" **Don't worry, I Love you!" **

**And then ryoko smiled at him**

**Ryoko said…**

" **I Love you too, no, it's Daisuki Ryoma!"**

**And then they smiled each other.**

**They lived happily ever after**

**/End of Chapter/**

**After 10 years ago…**

**Extra:**

**Ryoko: Ryo-chan, Don't slack off!**

**Ryoma: Eh? Im tired.. Oh why don't you kiss me as a reward**

**Ryoko: Hmph… I wont kiss you if you don't do the work..**

**Rio: Oh, Okasan and Otousan are loving each other…**

**Ryusuke: Yeah.. They are lovely-dovey**

**Ryoko: Ora…. Ryusuke come back here!**

**Ryoma: Ora! Rio come back here..!**

**And then they smiled each other… !**

**/The End/**


End file.
